The operation of the ironing press object of the invention is automated and allows a high constant pressure of the heating plate against either a main ironing board or a smaller sleeve ironing board. The exchange of the main ironing board and the sleeve board is done manually and does not require additional adjustment of the press by the user in order to obtain a constant pressure force.
Thanks to the characteristics of the ironing press object of the invention, a higher pressure of the heating plate on the ironing board is achieved, independently of the thickness of the material to be ironed, when compared to existing hand operated similar devices.
Furthermore, prior art devices which comprises two exchangeable ironing boards require complex mechanism to insure that both boards are at the same level during operation.